Hair, Crumbs, Music and Beds
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A set of nine prompts from when my muse was being stubbrn.
1. Blankets.

_These prompts were written when my muse was being stubborn. It refused to write the normal stuff, and Joodiff sent me these and these little snippets were born. Some are longer than others, most only a few hundred words. The list of prompts are as follows..._

_Which on hogs the blankets?_

_Which one cuts the others hair?_

_Which one makes coffee for the other every morning?_

_Which one picks up the pizza?_

_Which one likes their music on full volume?_

_Which one complains about the crumbs in the bed?_

_Which one is ticklish?_

_Which one sings and which one plays the music?_

_Which one proposes?_

_So, here they are, separated with each prompt listed at the start. _

**Which one hogs the blankets?**

Boyd climbed into bed as quietly and as gently as he could. It was late, very late in fact and Frankie had properly been in bed a couple of hours already. When he first arrived home he wasn't even sure if Frankie was there, her blue Volvo not parked in the driveway. When he tripped over her pink converse boots in the dark hallway he knew she was in. Rolling on his side to face her he spooned up behind her, tucking in the blankets behind him. Frankie subconsciously shifted so she was tucked against him, his body warmth drawing her closer. Frankie hated the cold and hated being wet, but if she was a combination of both everyone had to beware. Boyd closed his eyes as he kissed her shoulder, he could at least get a few hours uninterrupted sleep.

Boyd woke suddenly, his eyes darting around as he tried to work out what had woke him up. There was no noise inside or outside the house. Frankie was still asleep in bed beside him, so she hadn't woke him having a nightmare. He couldn't work out what had woke him up. It was when he went to roll over and tuck himself back in he worked out why he was awake. He had no blankets covering his left side, his left leg and back were freezing. Turning to look at Frankie he saw why he was cold. Frankie had rolled away from him as they slept, taking the blankets with her. He cursed not so quietly as he tried to tug them back from her, but Frankie being Frankie she wasn't parting with them without a fight. It was like a tug or war, both gaining ground then losing it again. In the end, Boyd lost his temper.

"Frankie, you're taking the piss." Yanking on the blankets hard until he managed to take enough so he could put some between his legs.

Frankie mumbled something that Boyd couldn't quite make out as she rolled over, her body wrapping around his like her own personal water bottle. He waited, making sure she was settled again before he closed his eyes. Frankie was a blanket hog, but he always won in the end as she was his own personal his water bottle


	2. Hair.

**Which one cuts the other's hair?**

"Frankie, where's the hairspray?" His voice was loud as he shouted down the stairs.

"Bathroom cabinet." Frankie replying as she put her trainers on.

"There's none there." Boyd suddenly appetising behind her as she stood up from the bottom step.

"We must have run out, I'll get some later." Turning to look at Boyd.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" The overly long curtains covering part of his face.

"I don't know, go get a haircut, that normally works for us ordinary folk." Frankie reaching up to brush the hair away from his face only for it to fall back down again.

"I haven't got time, I'm going to be late as it is." Pulling his jacket on as Frankie unfastened another button on his shirt.

"Get off me woman! It's your fault I'm going to be late." Pushing Frankie's hands away as he looked down at her huge grin.

"You look better that way. And you joined me in the shower, not the other way around." Seeing Boyd trying to think of a smart reply but failing.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to agree so willingly." Frankie just laughing at his pitiful response.

"You, naked in the shower, with me, why would I say no to that? Next time though, let's not use the edge of the door for support, the bruise is not worth it." Lifting the edge of her sweater up to reveal the still deep red mark on her side.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Boyd running his fingertips across the mark on Frankie's skin.

"I'll live, now go before you really are late." Taking hold of his hand before he pulled it way.

Boyd looked down at where Frankie held his hand, her fingers linking through his. Tugging her closer he kissed her, his hair flopping all over. When he pulled away Frankie grinned, she was so cutting that hair later.

After many an argument over the dinner table, Boyd found himself pinned down as Frankie cut his hair. He fidgets like a toddler, and Frankie swore several times, buts he got there.

"Right, all done. Next time you fidget like that I'm shaving the lot off." Seeing Boyd running his fingers over his new haircut.

"Frankie? What the fuck have you done?" Feeling his curtains gone and the must shorter hair in their place.

Frankie stood back as he charged past her to find a mirror, swearing as he continued to feel his hair. She followed behind him, watching as he stood in the hallway, his hand stroking over his head, turning from side to side to have a look. She saw the moment he realised it wasn't actually as bad as he first thought it was, his expression slowly changing from horror to acceptance, to him actually liking it.

"Well?" Coming to stand beside him as she reached up and brushed a stand back in place.

"It's better than I expected." His obvious displeasure at admitting she was right.

"It adds to the rough and rugged look, ramps up the sex appeal, especially with that beard." Frankie fingers brushing his beard.

"What can I say, it comes naturally." Earring him a quick slap from Frankie.

As they lay in bed that night Frankie snuggled up against Boyd's side, Boyd kissed her hair and whispered thank you, closing his eyes. Frankie didn't answer him, just squeezed his waist as they fell asleep.


	3. Coffee.

**Which one makes coffee for the other every morning?**

When Frankie woke up she reached across the bed expecting her hand to meet a warm solid body but there was none. The bed was cold, covers kicked back from where he had already got up. She turned her head looking to see what time it was, wondering if it was worth tucking herself back in and trying to go back to sleep. When she saw it was already gone six she didn't bother, instead kicking the covers off and sitting up.

Padding barefoot along the landing she used the bathroom before making her way downstairs. When she reached the hallway a delicious smell hit her nostrils, a smell she was becoming accustomed to being greeted with every morning since she had moved in with Boyd. Stepping into the kitchen Frankie smiled as she saw Boyd. Shirtless, jeans fastened but no belt on so they hung low on his hips andbarefoot. Maybe she could skip eating breakfast and just devour him instead. As if he sensed her watching him he turned around and looked at her, his eyebrow raised as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Coffee." Holding out the coffee cup with pictures of skulls and knives on full of steaming black coffee.

"Thanks." Frankie walking up to Boyd and stopping just in front of him so she could take the cup.

Frankie brought the cup up so the rim was level with her chin, inhaling the aroma of the ground coffee beans. She loved the smell of coffee first thing in the morning, it was the one thing that he could guarantee to make her smile. Moving to stand beside him they both rested back against the bench top, coffee cups in hand, Frankie somehow managing to lean against Boyd as he slid his arm around her waist. This was what she got out of bed for, so she could stand in the kitchen of his huge house, leaning against him as they both drank coffee that he made them


	4. Pizza.

**Which one picks up the pizza?**

"What's for tea?" Boyd asked just before he went to leave the lab, the question just as normal a question as to how the corpse on the table had died.

"No idea, you got any preferences?" Swivelling on her stool so she was facing him as he stood at the door.

"No, not really. Long as I don't have to cook it. How about we see what time we get out of here and take it from there. One of us may be finished before the other so can sort something out." Boyd suggested as he pushed the button on the wall and the lab door opened.

"Works for me." Giving him that huge smile that she knew would make him smile in return.

Sure enough, as he stepped through the open door he gave her that smile that instantly took years of him making his features look less worn and haggard.

When Frankie finally closed the fridge door she turned around and slouched against it. Nine-thirty and finally finished. Another very long, very tiresome day over. Pulling her gloves off she stood upright and started to walk towards her desk, ripping her apron off as she went. She had just dumped the gloves and apron in the bin when the doors to her lab started to open and she looked up. Frankie smiled at the man stood in the open door, his jacket on with a serious look on his.

"If you've come down here to tell me we've got another case you can turn around and sod off back upstairs. Fourteen hours is enough, I'm going home." Moving away from her desk so she could start switching lights and machines off.

"My phone's off the hook and I switched my mobile off." Holding up his mobile as he spoke. "I am done. I just want to go home, have something to eat, and then watch some really crappy movie sprawled out on the settee with you." Walking towards Frankie as he put his phone away.

He stopped mere inches from her, his fists clenching and unclenching as he watched her.

"We still don't have cameras in here do we?" Reaching for her hands as he smiled.

"Nope, just on the entry door. Why?" Frankie eyeing him suspiciously as he leaned towards her.

"So I can do this." Kissing her as he tugged her so they were chest to chest.

Frankie kissed him back before she squeezed his hands and stepped away. "Let's go home, I'll get pizza on the way."

"Okay, I'll set the table." Keeping hold of her hand as he pulled her through the lab and out the door once it was open.

Sure enough, when Frankie arrived home the table had been cleared of the two laptops and the paperwork had been put in two piles. Frankie placed the pizza box in the middle of the table of sat down, Boyd being in two bottles of some non-alcoholic drink they had found while shopping. Boyd smiled when he saw the pizza, a perfect half and half showing what they both liked. Frankie picked out the first piece taking a big bite as cheese dangled between her mouth and the pizza slice.

"How you can eat pineapple on pizza is just beyond me." Boyd picking up his own slice and taking a bite.

"Coming from the man who has peppers and mussels on there's." Frankie managing to peel the cheese off her finger as she stared at Boyd.

"Truce, let's just eat." Boyd not wanting to start the usual pizza debate over toppings.

"Truce." Frankie licking the tomato sauce from her fingertips.

Half an hour later after the pizza box had been put in the bin, Frankie found herself spooned up with Boyd lying on the settee, some crappy film on just like he had said


	5. Music.

**Which one likes their music on full volume?**

Frankie went to switch the stereo on in her lab but found it wouldn't come on. After pressing every button several times she turned the stereo around and found the cable was missing. It had been there the day before but was now missing. She hunted drawers and cupboards, eventually giving up after twenty minutes. She would have a look at home as she was sure she had a spare one. The rest of the day was mundane with no music, the day seeming to drag on and on with no distraction. When she arrived home she dug around in a box she had stashed in the hall cupboard when she moved in, finding a spare cable for the stereo and putting it in her bag so she didn't forget it.

The first thing she did the next day when she arrived in the lab was to replace the cable, smiling as music blared out around her lab. With music blasting Frankie set to work, singing as she went. The music was so loud she didn't hear Boyd enter the lab, her name being called several times before the music was shut off. Frankie spun around to tear a strip off whoever had turned her music off or silenced it. When she saw it was Boyd she backed down, he didn't look happy and she was not provoking him.

"Want is it with you and music? The whole bloody building doesn't want to hear it, Frankie." Boyd grumbled as he stopped beside her at her desk.

"But music is good for the soul, and mind and my sanity." Frankie protested.

"Good, well play something quieter, or get a thing you wear and listen to music on. You'll end up deaf with that racket." Boyd just staring at Frankie as he complained.

"What did you say?" Frankie not being able to miss the opportunity.

"I said," Boyd started to say but stopped when he saw the smirk on Frankie's face. "Funny, really funny. Now do some bloody work and turn that crap down." Turning around and storming out the lab before Frankie could give him any more of her quick wit.

Everything ran smoothly for four whole days until Frankie found all her CD's were missing from beside her stereo. She again hunted the lab before giving up and working in silence. When she headed upstairs she did ask the team if they had seen them, no one having a clue where they were. After bringing in some other CD's she went back to working happily with her music on.

"When do plan on telling Frankie you have her stuff?" Grace asking as she entered Boyd's office.

"I have no clue what you're on about, I don't have anything." Boyd looking over the top of his glasses as he smirked at Grace.

"If you say so, Peter. You know she's going to go mad when she finds out. On your head be it." Grace said as she placed the file on his desk she had brought through before leaving him alone.

Grace was right, Frankie was probably going to rip him a new one when she found out, but he was enjoying teasing her


	6. Crumbs.

**Which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?**

When Boyd entered the bedroom he looked at the bed he had freshly made not four hours ago. He was expecting to find it all neat and tidy, but instead, it was a mess. An empty plate and coffee mug sat on his side of the duvet, along with an empty crisp packet, a Wispa wrapper, and a half-eaten bag of pretzels covering the rest of it.

"Frankie!" He growled as he started to tidy up.

Normally he would make her tidy up but she had been called out on a last minute call. He hadn't wanted her to go, but she didn't answer to him, she answered to the home office and they had called. He was surprised how in demand she had been the past few weeks, being called out at all hours, even when she was supposed to be working for him at the CCU. He didn't mind sharing her, except when she was called out at midnight and they had otherwise been engaged.

After finally clearing the bed he stripped off and took a shower before he went to bed. He had made the mistake of waiting up one night for Frankie and ended up asleep on the settee until four in the morning. His back and neck had not been impressed with him for days after that.

When he pulled the duvet back he heard crumbs hitting the furniture, no doubt bits of crisp and pretzel salt being the culprits. He turned off the light and climbed into bed, rolling on his back before swearing loudly and getting back up.

"I am going to fucking swing for her when she comes in." Switching the light back on and looking at the bed.

He couldn't see anything but he could feel them, small crumbs of crisps, sea salt, bread and he didn't even want to think what else. He could never understand how someone who kept her lab spotless and hated things out of place could sleep in a crumb-filled bed. He brushed the bed down with his hand, knowing fine well he would get the job of cleaning the floor. It took a couple of attempts to make sure the bed was clean before he was happy to tuck himself in and go to sleep.

He didn't hear Frankie come home, or feel her climb into bed. It wasn't until he rolled over before he went to get up did he find her curled up on her side of the bed. He watched her, her chest rising and falling, her eyelids fluttering as she dreamt. He didn't wake her, just kissed her forehead and left her there. He would give her until lunchtime, see if she turned in for work, if not he would ring her then.

Frankie was in work by ten, not bright-eyed but happy. He left her in the lab, she didn't need him bugging her. She did call him down to pass on some result that came through, asked what she had missed. They chatted, and he did ask what time she got home.

"I'm off for the next three days, well, home office three days. I still have this place to run." Indicting the lab around them.

"When your done just go home, catch up on some sleep. I shouldn't be home late, okay." Leaving Frankie to work so she could leave early.

When Boyd did get home it was late, and Frankie was already in bed asleep. Again he had to clear the bed of the plate and cup before getting in. He went to cuddle up to Frankie but stopped when his body met up with whatever Frankie had been eating in bed, the crumbs covering her side of the bed. He went to get up, move away and try to clean the bed but Frankie looked peaceful sleeping, something she had been missing out on recently. He had missed being cuddled up with her, her head on his chest as he held her close. He wrestled with what he should do, wake her up and clean the bed, or forget about how uncomfortable crumbs were and cuddle up with Frankie. Of course, cuddling Frankie won, but he would be having serious words with her in the morning


	7. Ticklish.

**Which one is ticklish?**

Frankie was lying sprawled out on her front, shorts sticking to her and her bikini top seeming to be just as restrictive. It was hot, very hot. The heat was a dry smoggy heat that made everyone ten times more bad tempered than normal. Every window in the house was open, the patio doors flung wide open in a vain attempt to let some air into the house. The was no breeze at all, the grass outside now a very dry crisp yellow, no rain in over a week making it slowly wither. Frankie looked at the glass on the coffee table, the now empty glass. She didn't have the energy to get up and drag herself to the kitchen for another drink. She knew the benefits of staying hydrated, but she swore this past week she had drank her body weight twice over every day.

Doing a cross between a roll and a push up Frankie got off the settee and dragged herself into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door she took out one of the many bottles of water she had stored in there, unscrewing the lid and taking a long drink. Other than wetting her lips and mouth it did nothing, she was still hot. Looking down at her shorts she put the bottle of water on the bench and pushed them down, the material rolling up as she peeled it off her body. At least she had a nice tan after spending the first few days out sunbathing when she got a chance. Once she realised there was no sign of the sun leaving soon the novelty of sunbathing wore off, replaced with lots of cold showers and very little clothing. Picking up the bottle of water from the bench she heads upstairs, the air seeming to grow hotter as she climbed the stairs. Pushing open the bedroom door she looked at the bed, the duvet dumped on the floor at the foot of the bed after being kicked off. As well as making everyone more moody it also seemed to make her more tired. Frankie put the bottle of water on the bedside cabinet before climbed on the bed. The sheet was cool against her hot skin, her body enjoying the brief relief before the bed warmed up.

Frankie was drifting, her eyes feeling heavy as she heard the front door open and close. She didn't have the energy to get up, she knew he would come straight up stairs to change. Sure enough she heard the loud heavy thuds on the stairs as he came up.

"Why the fuck does it have to be so, ooh, doesn't matter, I like hot when it looks like this." Boyds rant halted as he took in Frankie lying on the bed in just a bikini top and thong.

Frankie turned her head to look at Boyd, stood in the doorway to their bedroom in a shirt that was stuck to every part of his chest, the material nearly see through with sweat. She dreaded to think how sweaty his legs were, his light grey trousers looking damp in places that it was too hot for her mind to be wondering to.

"You need a shower." Frankie starting the obvious as she smirked.

"No shit, I thought this was the normal look." Boyd standing slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt and unpeeling it from his chest.

Frankie lay watching him, even hot, sweaty and moody he looked good. Once his shirt was off he took his keys and phone out his pocket and put them on the bedside cabinet beside Frankie's bottle of water. He took his trousers off and stood in just a pair of sweat drenched grey boxers, the material sticking to him so it left very little to the imagination. Frankie's lips were very dry again, and it had nothing to do with the stifling heat. Boyd caught the feral look Frankie was giving him, her eyes lingering on his sweat drenched groin.

"You can think again if you think sex in this heat is going to happen, it's too fucking hot to do anything that's going to make me even more hot and sweaty.

Frankie pouted and rolled onto her side, supporting her head on her arm as she bent her leg at the knee and propped her legs open. Frankies move did not go unnoticed by Boyd, his boxers shifting as his body reacted to the sight Frankie was presenting.

"Not doing this, Frankie." Boyd turning on his heels and walking towards the bathroom.

He was right of course, it was too hot, but needs must, and she needed him. Frankie sat up as she listened for the shower switching on, the water already set to cool. Waiting five minutes she stripped off and creeped slowly along the landing and into the bathroom. He had his back to her as he stood under the spray, his hair slicked back as he washed the shampoo out. The way his muscles shifted on his back was mesmerising, his tanned skin looking golden brown under the water.

"You going to stand there all day?" Boyd voice making her jump.

She should have known he would know she was there, he always knew when she was near him. Giving up any pretence of joining him for any other reason than sex she stepped under the spray and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She could feel how turned on he already was, the evidence rubbing against her thigh.

"Thought it was too hot?" Shifting so she rubbed against him.

"Shut up, Frankie. At least under here it's cooler." Grabbing her hips and lifting her up as he pinned her against the shower wall.

Boyd has been right, sex under the shower was cooler, and a lot more pleasant than she had expected. When Boyd placed her back on her feet she leaned against his chest, the cooler water washing over them both as they stood panting.

"Maybe we should get out before we shrivel up." Boyd kissing Frankie's forehead as he stepped back.

"Some things have already done that." Giving him a pointed look.

"Get out Frankie." Reaching behind her to switch the shower off.

Frankie got out the shower, closely followed by Boyd. Taking a towel from the radiator Frankie carried it through to the bedroom and spread it on the bed. She didn't bother getting dried just lay on the towel on her front. The heat in the air seemed to dry her within minutes.

"Did you get that fan working?" Boyd asked her as he stood naked beside the bed, towel in hand as he rubbed it over his hair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It's still in the garage." Frankie jumping off the bed and moving past Boyd to head down to the garage.

When she came back into the bedroom Boyd was sat up on the bed, pillows stacked behind him in just a pair of loose fitting boxers. Frankie looked around the room trying to work out where to plug the fan in where it would benefit them both. Finally she pulled the chair over from under the dresser and stuck it at the foot of the bed, fan on top of it. Pulling the extension cable over she plugged in the fan and stepped as far back as she could as she flicked the switch. The fan started up with a loud whirring noise, the blades slowly gathering momentum until they reached full speed, the cold air blowing out and onto the bed.

"That is nice." Boyd wiggling his toes as the air hit them.

Frankie climbed on the bed and lay beside Boyd, close but not quite touching. Boyd looked across at Frankie, lying naked on her back as the cold air washed over them both. He lifted his arm up and held it up for her, smiling as she shifted across and snuggled up to him.

"This is definitely better. I missed having you beside me." Frankie said as she stroked her fingers across his smooth chest, the circles slowing getting bigger and bigger.

"Mhhhh, no arguments from me." Boyd kissing Frankie's hair as he felt the cold air brushing over his skin.

The hand he had on Frankie's back was just as occupied as hers, stroking up and down her spine making her twitch and move around. He knew she was ticklish, had found out many years before when they first started sleeping together. It was very rare he tickled her, he remembered the first time he had and the ice pack he needed afterwards. Now though, he knew she was more careful, or at least he hoped she was. He couldn't resist, his fingers reaching from her back to her side as he started to tickle her. Frankie reacted instantly, doubling over as she tried to protect herself. It didn't work, Boyd moving quicker as he rolled her over and pinned her under him. He continued to tickle her, stopping only when her shr screamed 'Peter.'

He stopped tickling her, but kept her pinned underneath him until she stopped laughing.

"Not funny, really not funny." Frankie finally managed to say.

"Was from up here." Lifting off and dropping beside her on the bed.

"Bastard, I'm all sweaty again." Frankie nudging him over so she was directly in the stream of cold air.

"But you still love me." Giving her a smile as he cuddled up to her again.

"Someone has to keep you on the straight and narrow." Resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"If you say so. Now let's enjoy this nice cool breeze and hope it pisses down with rain tomorrow. If it doesn't then the met can fuck off if they think I'm going to work in that sweat box. Stella had shorts on and some skimpy top thing, Even Grace dressed down in some seriously hideous flowery shorts and a blouse thing. Poor Spencer and I were cooked by ten. I am not doing that shit again. I think Eve moved into the fridges at one point to do paperwork." Boyd telling Frankie about his day.

"Poor baby, you just lie here and enjoy the cold air." Kissing Boyd on the chest as they lay quietly and enjoyed watching the sun slowly setting on yet another scourging hot day in London


	8. Singing.

**Which one sings and which one plays the music?**

Frankie was digging around in the garage for the drill so she could put some sleeves up in the study when she stumbled across something she had never in her wildest dreams expected to stumble across. The black case had definitely seen better days, the shine now gone and the corners scuffed. Pulling it out she smiled, locating the tiny brass coloured catches and flicking them open. The case was stiff to open, the hinges never moving in years. She was surprised the brass instrument was still fairly shiny considering how long it had sat neglected. Frankie careful placed the trumpet back in the case and closed it, forgetting all about the shelves and as she took the case into the house.

"Boyd, where are you?" Calling out to the owner of the instrument in her hand.

"What?" Boyd calling back from the living room.

Frankie carried the case behind her back into the living and waited for him to look at her, his attention on the golf on tv. When he finally turned and looked at her she smiled as she brought the black case out from behind her back.

"Someone kept this quite." Giving the case a quick wiggle before walking over and sitting beside Boyd on the settee.

"What the hell were you looking for in the garage to find that?" Seeing Frankie place the case on the coffee table in front of him.

"The drill, need it for upstairs. Anyway, why didn't you tell me you played?" Reaching over to flick the catches and flipping the lid open.

Boyd reached out and picked the trumpet up, a mix of emotions playing across his face as he held it.

"It's been a long time since I played this." His fingers automatically settling on the brass piston valves.

"You any good at it?" Watching as he extended the main slid outwards.

"Used to be." Bringing the trumpet up to his mouth and placing the mouthpiece to his lips.

"Prove it." Frankie knowing if she challenged him he would play.

Boyd gave a gentle blow, the trumpet giving a feeble squeak as it seemed to clear itself out. Boyd gave a few more experimental blows before something that remotely started to sound like a tune came out. It took maybe a minute or so before Frankie picked up the actual tune and started to laugh, trying to catch up with the song being played. When she worked it out she couldn't help sing along. The racket they made between them was near deafening but when they finished they were both laughing, enough for tears to be rolling down Frankie's face.

"Let's not start a band." Boyd putting the trumpet back in the box and closing the lid.

"Yeah, not sure the neighbours would thank us." Flopping back on the settee as she wiped her eyes.

"What happened to the shelves then?" Knowing that was what Frankie was doing before hand.

"Oh yeah, them. Better crack on with that, hadn't I." Frankie standing up and heading back to the garage to get the drill


	9. Ring

Which one proposes?

Boyd sat with his feet up on the desk, the small blue box in his hand. As he twirled the box between his fingers he considered his options, how he would go about asking the question that he swore he would never ask another woman after he signed on the dotted line of his divorce peppers from Jenny. He could just come out and ask her, direct, no great chat up lines, no huge speech. Simple and to the point. Then again, since he never planned on doing this ever again, maybe some big grand gesture would be better. But he wasn't a big grand gestures type of guy, and she wasn't a big grand gesture type of girl. Just then the door to his office opened and Eve walked in, a stack of files in her hand. Boyd made to quickly hide the object in his hand but Eve was too quick, her eye for detail not missing the box as he hastily tried to stuff it in his pocket.

"Here's the blood results, and the trace element on the cloth I recovered." Handing the files to Boyd as she smirked.

"Is that it?" Boyd eyeing Eve curiously.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Eves grin widening as Boyd gritted his teeth. "I'm a forensic pathologist, I miss nothing, Boyd. You should know that from being with Frankie."

"I have no idea." Reaching into his pocket and pulling the ring box back out.

He held the ring box in his hand as if weighing up the size and shape before he held it out to Eve, who took it, the smile on her face growing as she flipped open the box and took in the small gold band, the two small sapphires catching the light and gleaming.

"That's beautiful, Boyd." Closing the box and passing it back to him.

He again held the box, twirling it around in his hand before looking up at Eve.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" A slight hint of hesitation and uncertainty in his voice.

"What do you think?" Eve taking a seat opposite Boyd as she watched him.

Boyd put the box on the desk and rubbed a hand over his beard, the short bristles making a loud scratching sound in the quiet office.

"I have no bloody clue. One minute she's dropping hints about getting married and settling down, but in the next breath she going on about wanting to apply for this new position that's going at some sodding place or another. She's blowing hot and cold with moving in full time, yet she's hardly at her place now. She's your best friend, what do you think?" Seeing Eve consider her answers before speaking.

"She loves you, and I presume you love her." Earring herself a glare from Boyd. "What I mean is, she's apprehensive, she's normally bolted by now and is on to her next plaything. Ask her, but give her time. Don't expect an answer straight away. Tell her that you don't expect or need an answer straight away. Let her see you're not putting pressure on. Show her this isn't a one time offer, that she can take her time and think about it. I'm sure you'll be able to tell when you ask how she takes it. How do plan on doing it?" Hoping he had something at least remotely romantic planned.

"Other than the usual 'Will you marry me,' speech. I was thinking about a restaurant, that Chinese one she likes. Or even just a meal at home, candles, me cooking, the full set up. Frankie doesn't do grand stuff. Do you have any suggestions?" Seeing if his girlfriends best friend could give him pointers.

"Frankie is complicated, which is why you both work so well together. Take her to where you first met, or where you shared your first kiss, somewhere that's special and significant to both of you. Then again, you are asking someone who is still single and was dating a split personality psycho. So probably not the best person for marriage proposal guidance." Eve Laughing as she saw Boyd smile. "Anyway, I have work to do, and you have a marriage proposal to consider. I want a heads up when you ask her, best friend privileges and all that." Giving him a wicked grin as she turned to leave.

Boyd did consider what Eve had said, his thoughts on not much else for three days. After three days he gave up debating it, phoning Frankie and asking her to meet him at the CCU HQ. When she asked him why he didn't answer directly, just filled her full of rubbish about working late and he wanted to see her. When she turned up he was surprised that she had made her own way down, no one escorting her so she didn't get lost. She had probably flashed her ID and been told to come straight down. When she entered his office she had smiled widely at him, made a crack about old times as she went to sit on the settee in his office. He and stopped her sitting down, taking her hand and leading her out through the double doors and down to her Eve's lab, her old lab. The place he had first kissed her, and first realised he loved her. Eve was still there when they got there sitting at her desk tapping keys on the keyboard. When Eve saw them enter the lab together she grinned like an idiot, then realised she didn't actually want to know what they had got up to in the camera free lab.

"I'll take these upstairs," Eve mumbled as she made a quick exit leaving Boyd and Frankie alone.

"What on earth are we doing down here, Boyd?" Frankie looking around her old lab as she ran a finger along the pristine work surface.

Boyd turned to face her, taking her left hand in his right as he pulled the box out his pocket.

"Frankie." Saying her name to draw her attention back on him. "It's been a few years since I stood here with you like this. Even more since we first, when we first," His words drying up just like his mouth. "What I'm trying to say, what I wanted to ask is, Will you marry me?" Bring the box in between them both as he flicked it open.

Frankie stood speechless, her eyes darting between the box and his face like a rabbit caught in headlights.

He closed the box and turned her left hand over so it was palm up, gently placing the box in her hand as he closed her fingers around it.

"I don't want an answer straight away. Keep a hold of this and think about it. I know what a huge thing this is for you. I'm not going anywhere, and neither is the offer. You just let me know when you're ready. I won't rush you." Dipping his head to place a kiss on her forehead before standing up straight.

Frankie watched as Boyd walked away, the lab door swishing open and shut as she just stood motionless in her old workspace. Marriage, an actual marriage proposal, and from him no less. He did commitment about as well as she did. This wasn't the first time someone had asked her to marry them, but this was the first time she realised that the idea didn't fill her with as much dread as it had when she been asked before. With Andreos it was sex, plain and simple sex. When he had asked her to marry him she had flat out refused, the words coming out her mouth without much thought. Then there was David, the tech guy from Liverpool. It was an on-off relationship with him, more off than on. When he asked her to marry him she had promptly burst out laughing and walked away. Now though, things were different, she was different, the man asking was different.

Peter Boyd. The Bad-tempered, moody, workaholic with more baggage than London Heathrow airport. Yet there was another side to him, a sweeter, calmer, more gentle side to him. It was a side of him she didn't see until one alcohol infused night when they were celebrating his own birthday. She had stood in the very lab she was stood in now and kissed him, full on the mouth, tongue added for reasons she wasn't sure of at the time. He had frozen, the shock evident in the way he stood stock still. Then it felt like he was everyone, touching every piece of her skin as he returned the kiss. Things had been rocky at first, working and playing together took some effort, but they had managed.

Frankie looked down at the box in her hand and flicked the lid open, the light shining of the beautiful ring inside. Boyd didn't do things lightly, and for him to tell her she didn't have to decide straight away told her he knew exactly how she was feeling. The doors to the lab opened again and in barrelled Eve, her grin infectious as she came to stand beside her.

"So, what did you say?" Eve seeing the box and her smile growing even wider.

"I said, I said, absolutely nothing." Looking up at Eve as she closed the ring box and all but slumped onto the lab stool behind her.

"Okay. What do you plan on saying then?" Eve grabbing another stool and sitting opposite her best friend.

"He just asked me to marry him, Eve." Like saying the words out loud would make the situation seem more real.

"I gathered that by the ring and the box, Frankie. When do plan on giving him an answer?" Fishing for information as Frankie still sat looking shell shocked.

"I haven't said yes, Eve. I haven't decided yet." Frankie thinking over her

lack of response to Boyd's question.

"But you will, we both know that." Frankie giving her a look that told her to shut up and sit quietly. "What! You will say yes. You love him, and he loves you. Why drag it out and make him wait, just go up there, give him the box back and ask him to put it on." Frankie groaning at how Eve made it sound so simple.

"It's not that simple, Eve. This is forever. This is growing old together, this is it. If I say yes I won't be able to turn back." Knowing that wasn't technically true but it sounded good.

"There's always divorce." Eve's wording saying what Frankie didn't.

"I couldn't do that to him, not a third time." Knowing how much it would hurt him if they ended that way.

"Well, since you can't make your mind up go home and sleep on it, he's already left." Eve giving Frankie a quick get out clause.

"I think I'll do that. Thanks, Eve." Hopping down from the stool and heading towards the door.

Eve watched her go, wondering how many days she would make him wait before telling him yes. It was going to be a long few days in the CCHQ.

Five days, that was how long Frankie made him wait. Made him sweat it out and take his frustration and bad mood out on the team. She had turned up at his office, just barging in without knocking. When he saw her he was surprised, a lump forming in his throat at the prospect of being flat out rejected.

"Yes." The only word Frankie said as she stopped in front of his desk.

Boyd looked up at Frankie, his glasses low on his nose so he could see over the top of them.

"What?" Boyd having no idea what she was on about as he took his glasses off and looked at her properly.

"Yes." Taking the box out of her pocket and placing it on his desk.

Boyd looked at the ring box, then up at Frankie. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, giving his brain time to make up a sentence.

"Yes?" The only question he really needs her to clarify.

"Yes." Holding out her left hand towards him.

Boyd looked at Frankie's hand, her ring finger wiggling up and down. Standing up he made his way around the desk, Frankie turning to face him when he stopped in front of her. When he didn't move Frankie prompted him.

"It's not going to put itself on." Holding her hand up with her ring fingers still moving back and forth.

Boyd reached for the ring box and opened it, taking the ring out as he threw the box back on his desk. He didn't notice he was shaking slightly until he took hold of Frankie's hand. If Frankie noticed she didn't say anything, watching as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"We're getting married." Frankie squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Boyd didn't answer, just lifted her up and spun her around, Frankie squealing even louder. He was getting married, again. But this time he would make it work, make it last.


End file.
